Memphis Clearwater
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Memphis Clearwater is a Muggle-born witch of German and English descent. She is the only child of her father Ryker Ludwig and the eldest daughter of her mother Bristol Clearwater. Life Before Hogwarts Ryker and Bristol put the exclamation point on their couple hood by running away together. Their father's telling them their relationship was doomed was the fuel to the fire they were looking for. Bristol and Ryker both knew. They knew Ryker would never stay with Bristol. The fact that she was carrying his child was not a good enough reason for him to abandon the bachelor lifestyle he loved so much to take on the role of "father" as part of a family. Bristol knew Ryker was only interested in having someone by his side temporarily, and Ryker knew Bristol wanted someone to be with her forever. They were living off of ill-gotten funds. Credit cards and cash they had both stolen from their parents. It was never going to last long. They had no money, and no means of supporting themselves or one another, but they thought their forbidden love was stronger than anything else. When there was nothing left of their stolen money except the dust marks from where the stacks of bills had been sitting the relationship between Bristol and Ryker ended tragically. She always told him he was too good for this world. Bristol felt that if she could not have Ryker no one could. She murdered him, and on the same night she returned home to Germany. Bristol Clearwater and Ryker Ludwig's daughter Memphis Skye Clearwater was born in Germany, and she was raised in America. She has a strong North American accent from being raised in Effingham County, Illinois. When she gets violently angry her every word spoken is in German. Her mother Bristol Clearwater is bilingual, she spoke German and some English at home with Memphis. When out in public with her daughter the pair spoke English and some German when Bristol did not want to be overheard. The secret language Memphis and her mother spoke in gave Memphis an absolute love of secrecy. She is talkative, and friendly, but she deeply enjoys mystery. She likes to leave a little bit to the imagination even if it is something no one would think to ask about, or something so insignificant no one would ever notice on their own. Enrolled in a wizarding day school in Springfield, Illinois by age seven, she received her GED as a required student credential, and graduated from a Muggle college in Kentucky (only six hours from her mother's house in Illinois). She secured a teaching job as a substitute, she taught her favorite class first, and after four years of Flying she made the switch to Potions during her fifth and final year employed as an instructor in America. With her mother Bristol's blessing Memphis left the US to apply for a position in the Art department at a German wizarding school. The real reason Memphis wanted to leave her job is because she suffers from paranoia. She felt she had been betrayed by her "work friends". A few of her colleagues convinced her a veteran Professor was withholding serious affection for her. Memphis made the mistake of acting on the gossip she had heard, and her elder colleague reciprocated her advances. She was embarrassed to learn he had not ever looked at her in such a way before she expressed interest in him. Memphis thought she was in love with him, she is afraid she still might be. After being fooled she was too embarrassed to work alongside her former colleagues nor could she engage in contact with them or Howard. The affair between Memphis and Howard began the year before she started teaching, the "secret" relationship lasted a few months before it came to a screeching halt. Memphis learned she was pregnant, and Howard mentioned he never before looked a Memphis as a person he desired physically. It was not his choice of words, which were "I was never attracted to you". It was the way he said it, so carelessly. He made her feel like their relationship was a joke. Memphis and Howard stopped seeing one another immediately. Memphis hid her pregnancy letting few people know. Of the four people closest to her, Memphis grandmother is the only person who retains the memory. Bristol and Odessa's reactions were uncharacteristic of them, and in her heightened emotional state she chose to erase both their memories. Memphis and Howard's baby, a boy she named Hazard Sterling Ryker was born in late December in Grays Thurrock. He was given away four days later. Memphis is working through nervousness of being the butt of the joke, again. Of having the same problems in Germany she had in America. She thinks by living temporarily in the UK she may have a chance to avoid the unpleasant experience she had at her previous job working with former classmates. Due to a "prolonged layover" in the London area she has had to defer her request for transfer. In her spare time she is volunteering when not searching for gainful employment, and friends who might give her that much needed excuse to stay grounded. Additional Facts |-|Magical skills= |-|Abilities= |-|Favorites= Personality Anxious - Spontaneous, Kind, Modest, Quiet Memphis enjoys being in the moment, she likes to dance, she is people-oriented, suggestible, easy to impress, and fun-loving. Memphis is flexible and open-minded, but she is also emotional, prone to crying, lethargy, sensitivity and indecisiveness. She knows that she is paranoid and that her fear of rejection, and longing for stable relationships can make her irrational. She is afraid every romantic or platonic relationship she has will end like her parents, with two people never speaking again. Memphis can be easily distracted, she likes to be spontaneous, and she likes to do wild or extreme things to create bonds with people. Memphis has a temper, but she is mostly carefree, playful, and a little reckless. :Memphis has Cyclothymic disorder, a mood disorder similar to but not as extreme as bipolar disorder. She is guided by her moods, she can be influenced by people other than herself and she can sense their emotion. Appearance Eve Hewson Memphis has dark brown, shoulder length hair, and pale, light pink skin. She has light blue eyes, and a square shaped face. Memphis resembles her mother completely, they have the same beauty mark on the right side of their face, coy smile, rounded grey eyes. Similar to her own mother Memphis does not resemble her father Ryker except in personality. Due to her Muggle upbringing Memphis does not wear wizarding robes unless she is specifically required to. She grew up wearing toddler dresses with ankle boots, and she will die wearing peplum dresses with sandal wedges. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Muggle-Born Category:Born in Germany Category:German Category:English Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:September Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Witch Category:Small Patronus Category:Birch Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:ISFP Category:Expiry